Entraste a mi corazón sin permiso
by Sophie Pond Wilde
Summary: Fleur y Hermione comenzaron a salir luego de los eventos de la copa de los tres magos, así fue como comenzó su historia.
1. Manos

**Bueno he aquí otro Fleurmione mi otp por excelencia aunque tengo muchos, este fic se ambienta en el otro de "Cuando las palabras no bastan" solo que desde sus puntos de vista no de ginny y gaby**

**Disclaimer: J K Rowling**

**Advertencia: Lemon y femslash**

**Raiting: M**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Manos<span>**

El día en que Hermione se dio cuenta que era imposiblemente gay, fue cuando se encontró fantaseando con Fleur, no lo podía creer, ella siendo gay, pero bueno.

Sus sueños se hicieron realidad cuando un día en la sala de astronomía Fleur se perdió y ella se había quedado leyendo, solo bastó con el intercambio de palabras para que Fleur diera rienda suelta a sus deseos, ambas llevaban anhelándose desde que se vieron por primera vez cuando la rubia entro a Hogwarts por el torneo de los tres magos, era como si no pudiese hacer nada para evitarlo, tuvieron química enseguida y juntas fueron imparables. La acorraló a Hermione y la beso con todas sus ganas derramándose por ella, no podía estar más feliz como si toda su vida esperara por ello, al sentir su magia reaccionar ante esa chica supo enseguida que era su compañera, y una veela no elegiría a cualquiera, así fue como todo comenzó.

Unas manos se tomaron y desde entonces no se soltaron.


	2. sexo

**Sexo**

Con el pasar de los días más ese gran beso ellas implemente compartieron sus sentimientos, así fue como comenzaron a salir. No llevaron más que un mes que comenzaron a sentirse con ganas de subir otro escalón en su relación. Hermione fue la primera en dar el primer paso, cuando estuvieron juntas en las vacaciones de invierno se adelantó y mientras se cambiaba Fleur, ella la tomó de su chaqueta y la comenzó a besar, con ganas con pasión, y la otra no podía evitar caer en sus encantos, así fue como entre beso y beso la arrastró a la cama.

Hermione tomó la cabecilla del momento, no dejó que Fleur tomará el mando por más quisiera su veela interior, porque tenía muchísimas ganas, tantas que metió mano con rapidez, la tocó entera, hasta que llegó a su clítoris y la hizo gemir. Fleur la imitó y no resistió seguir sin tocarla, se liberó de sus manos y llegó a sus bragas también. Ambas estaban en el Edén del pacer, hasta que se penetraron y eso aumentó de ser posible. Como si no pudieran evitarlo ambas cayeron presa del orgasmo. Fleur primero, clavó sus uñas en la espalda de la otra y Hermione la mordió en su hombro, de esa forma se dejaron más marcas además de los chupones, era extraño pero les gustaba les hacía recordar que se pertenecían y no eran de nadie más, no Ron, no Harry no nadie, de esa forma se dejaron ir, y cuando sintió a Fleur venirse ella se vino sin dudas, la suave presión de sus dedos por sus paredes fue más que suficiente para llevarla al límite.

Hermione cayó exhausta en los brazos de la rubia, esta la abrazó con mucho cariño y dulcemente le acarició la espalda.

—Descansa, lo necesitaras porque mañana se viene la segunda ronda


	3. Fuerzas

**Fuerzas**

Comieron la deliciosa comida que Molly preparó, luego de ello los chicos se fueron a jugar Quidditch y ella se quedó lejos podía ver como Harry, Gabrielle y los demás hermanos Weasley jugaban, mientras que ella se quedaba tomando sol y Hermione acostada en su regazo leía un libro bien grueso.

Era como si el día estuviese destinado para que ellas pasaran la tarde allí bajo el sol, estaba hermoso el cielo. Pasaron un tiempo así hasta que Fleur se durmió semi sentada contra un cerco. Hermione la dejo dormir por un rato hasta que le dio ganas de hacer algo, y se dio la vuelta, subió hasta ella y comenzó a besarla, sus labios eran sabrosos a más no poder le era inevitable querer sentirlos toso el tiempo, y así era, cada vez que quería los probaba, con ello comenzó esa adicción suya. Luego de besarla se levantó, justo a tiempo para ver a las chicas darse un buen golpe, no vio el beso pero si la caída, ouch, eso debió doler.

Cuando la comida estuvo lista Molly los llamó así que agarró y la alzó en brazos, para alguien que no hacía ejercicio eso era bastante sorprendente. Así fue como la dejó en su cama, suerte que mientras se bañaba ella despertó para comer, juntas bajaron a probar lo que Molly preparo, toda la familia se sentó a la mesa y hablaron animadamente por un rato.


	4. Sudor

**Sudor**

Fleur y Hermione accedieron a hacer la limpieza dado que nadie más se apuntó a hacerla, Fleur sabía que era obra de su hermana que les daba tiempo a solas, desde que la descubrieron ellas les dan todo el tiempo del mundo.

—Veo que estamos solas—Dijo seductoramente Fleur, que la tomó de la cintura mirándola a la cara. La otra pasó los brazos por su cabeza.

—Mmm, eso me parece preciosa—Sonrió aun más sexy, así que se puso a besarla, era un beso tranquilo pero largo. Estuvieron un buen rato así hasta que casi comenzaron a hacerlo sobre la mesa, pero Fred las interrumpió por buscar agua estaba lleno de tierra por tanto buscar Gnomos.

—Oh wow, no se detengan solo vine por agua, pueden seguir—Y se fue con una sonrisa en el rostro. Ellas se quedaron viendo hasta que se fue. Fleur se puso a reír y la otra se sonrojó.

—No te rías, que podría haber sido la señora Weasley—La empujo la otra continúo riendo.

—Sí si lo sé, pero qué puedo decir, estas tan linda que no puedo evitarlo

Cuando se hizo más tarde, Ginny y Gabrielle se fueron hacia Hogsmeade, ellas se quedaron solas así que lo aprovecharon, Fleur alzó a Hermione y la sentó en la mesa.

—Veamos… ¿En qué nos quedamos?—Preguntó y Hermione sonrió, la tomó rodeando su cuello y Fleur la beso, atrayendo su cintura hacía la suya, Hermione dejó las piernas abiertas para rodear su cadera con ellas.

El beso fue apasionado con muchas ganas de comerse vivas. Cosa que no tardaron en hacer, Hermione le subió la blusa hasta tirarla al suelo, ella hizo lo mismo y le tiró la camisa al suelo.

Quedaron desnudas al poco tiempo y luego de horas y horas de hacerlo Hermione y Fleur terminaron todas sudadas.

Hermione besó a Fleur luego su cuello y le dejó chupones.

—Para, detente—Le decía riendo la rubia—Estoy toda sudada, detente—

—No me importa—Sin hacerle caso siguió besándole—Sudada o no me gusta besarte, además sabes bien—


	5. Instinto

**Instinto**

Lo que le decía el instinto era de que eso no estaba bien, Hermione la había visto con Willam, cosa que no debería sorprenderle porque aún es su esposo hasta que no terminen de hacer los trámites de divorcio, pero es que simplemente no podía aguantar todo eso, verla desnuda siendo tocada por alguien más, que alguien más le acaricie los pechos, bese su suave piel, toque su abdomen hasta ese lugar tan prohibido para ajenos a ella, pero lo hizo…y no solo eso, hizo lo que ella nunca podría, la penetró, la hizo suya de forma definitiva, por ello se sentía tan rota tan mal mientras Fleur le besaba con pasión, ella no se movía solo abría y cerraba la boca de vez en cuando le dejaba todo lo demás a la otra que estaba tan excitada que no se daba cuenta que su pareja no cooperaba en lo más mínimo.

Ahora era de William, maldición, eso a pesar que le prometió ser de Hermione y solo ella, pero no fue así, oh dios.

Fleur la trataba con mucho cariño pero Hermione no sentía nada…estaba tan vacía que esas caricias le parecieron como superficiales un suave viento nada más. Así que cuando comenzó a besarle para llegar a su intimidad ella simplemente miró hacia la pared, estaba con una tristeza atroz, como si algo agarrara su corazón hasta hacerlo sangrar o mucho peor, pero simplemente no podía detenerlo, mierda.

—Ahh…—Fingió gemir complaciendo a su compañera, pero dentro de sí se sentía fatal nunca con nadie ni con Krum tuvo que fingir así de asquerosamente, se sentía asquerosa contaminada.

Cuando Fleur la hizo venir el orgasmo fue tan triste que tuvo que fingir de nuevo que fue enorme aunque solo quería irse y morir en otro lado.

Se dejaba tocar, masajear, total no sentía nada más que manos calientes por su piel, no ese cosquilleo, no esa sensación de fundirse, por eso le tomó más de lo habitual mojarse, Fleur lo notó pero no dijo nada, pero bueno, mejor así para ambas.

Ya está, la había complacido sexualmente, tal y como un juguete que no servía para nada más que metérselo en el coño bien profundo y que vibre, que dicha la suya.

Fleur se veía feliz, tan pacífica luego de tener un orgasmo al verla llegar que la verdad se sentía peor, porque era buena, afectuosa, la mejor novia que nunca pudo encontrar, cariñosa, le importaba ella…pero la había cagado acostándose sin asco con William mientras tenían una promesa, así que simplemente se apartó una vez que la chica se durmió, no podía continuar allí, no de esta forma ella ya no era nadie para esa mujer porque ya lo hizo con su esposo marcándose como suya, esta vez no como antes ella no se preocupó por borrar y o sustituir las marcas que había dejado en ella, así que vio su mordida, los chupones y arañazos de William en ella eso solo la hizo afirmar más de que no era suya.

Lastimada y llorando en silencio salió de la habitación.

No supieron más de Hermione desde entonces, ni Ginny o Gabrielle cuando despertaron la vieron, Fleur aun no lo sabía pero era cuestión de tiempo, le había roto el corazón a la persona que más amaba en el mundo.


End file.
